


Hope Renewed

by 45corleone



Series: Nemesis [3]
Category: Bwen group
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Future story Ben and Gwen Tennyson are dead, the question is What about their son?  What future awaits him?  And who will protect earth?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Series: Nemesis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031871
Kudos: 1





	1. And now

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to ackowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Plumbers headquarters, magistrate Max Tennyson is supervising reports, things have been peaceful on earth for the last 4 years, as to be expected since the omnitrix is not being used anymore....and ony one person can use it so it is of no use to other beings, still Max feels every year of his life right now, just a few days ago was the anniversary of the contest were his great-grandson Ben jr. prevailed...but it cost his grandaughter's life in the persuit of revenge, and Max feels guilty since he thinks he got her into the plumber life, it was by accident and both her and his grandson went into the life willingly, despite that Max still blames himself but that doesn't stop him of doing his work to the best of his abilities. He is deep in thought concentrating when he hears Rook Blonko

"Magistrate Tennyson is there a problem in the reports?"

"No Rook! I am just analyzing........things are quiet....if not for undertown,,,,,,and the threath of xenophobes the plumber presence would be diminished"

"It may still happen magistrate, the death of Vilgax has created a power vaccum and while many planets have joined the Alliance, without the threat of the chimera other powers have tried to take advantage of the situation...and some are in small wars trying to become the new superpower....it may become necessary to reduce numbers on earth"

"I know, but it shouldn't be a problem"

"Magistrate Do you think Azmuth will resume the construction of a new omnitrix?"

"I doubt it Rook, Azmuth did not set to create a weapon, but it was used that way....and after the contest he admited he improved on those aspects instead of the comunications and DNA presevation....he did not seem interested in recreating a new one...he is tired that his inventions are used for war instead that for peace"

Rook stays silent for a few minutes and meditates and then "Why not ask Ben to wield the omnitrix again?"

Max turns to wards him and glares at him "NO!......He has done his part! It is time for others to carry the burden"

"He is the only one who can wield the omnitrix, is it not his duty to use it for the greater good?"

"it may be an honor Rook, but it is also a burden and he carried it for a long time during his childhood, it is time for others to carry the burden"

"But being a plumber is a vocation...even if one has to pay a price" 

"No Rook! The price is too high! It cost Benny his parents, it cost Ken his sister, it cost my sons and wives a son and a daughter, it cost me 2 of my grandchildren........we have paid in blodd.....Benny must live in peace"

"But magistrate"

"Enough Rook! The matter is closed! Besides a wielder is not needed, the plumbers are up to the task"

Rook remains silent and Max takes that as an aproval, but Rook is mentally preparing a plan of action.

Over at Belwood's technichal school 20 year old Ben Tennyson is preparing to leave his classroom when he is called by his teacher

"Mr Tennyson! A word please?"

Ben nods and goes towards the teacher's desk "Yes mr. Carradine?"

"I have been examining your tests....you slightly above average....but excell on the practical tests.........it is almost as if you knew how to move around the inside of a computer"

Ben nods slightly _"One of the advantages of turning into upgrade...I got to see a computer from the inside and some of the programing, too bad i could not retain Grey Matter's knowledge, then test would be a breeze"_

"If you can raise your grades on the theory tests and you should be very good"

"Understood mr. Carradine"

and Ben leaves the classroom, he doesn't have class for the period and decides to study for his tests, Benny reflects on his current life-status, he is studying computer sciences, he is living on his own but still visits both his grandparents, but tends to visit his uncle Ken more, deep down he knows his uncle will discipline him more than his grandparents and admits he needs that, he works at a local store to earn a paycheck, despite having a trust fund, but likes the idea of having to deal with a budget and after a 6 month courtship Gwen Foyle agreed to be his girlfriend, he is happy but at the same time sometimes he wonders why he hasn't met her parents, he looks at the bright side, not dealing with the in-laws, but wonders if there is a problem since she has already met his relatives, regardless he feels contempt and wonders if it is happiness.

Central California University Belwood campus 18 year old Gwen Foyle walks towards the mystic arts building or as some call it the crackpots building, she wonders why she is going there, she is happy, she is studying to become an arquitect, her relationship with her family is fine and her relationship with Ben Tennyson is going great, some bumps on the road, but those are to be expected, she knows that while he has not comented anything, Ben is wondering why he hasn't met her parents, and knows she will have to face that hurdle soon, but for now, she needs to know what is going on with her, and the person that works on this building is the only one she knows who can help, she enters the building and goes towards the offices of the faculty, she looks for the name she is seeking and finds it, she knocks on the door and a voice from the other side says

"Enter"

she does and is surprised at the vastness of the room, she wonders if it's an optical ilusion or if the rumors are true...that this profesor is a wizard or warlock

"Profesor Hex? Are you here?"

"Yes I am! Over here"

Gwen turns and sees a man in a white suit with long hair in a pony tail and skull make up on his face, he is on a ladder puting back some books on the book stands

"How can I help you?"

"I have some questions profesor Hex...about magic...and one of curiosity.....Are you so trusting with everybody?"

Hex smiles "There are many reasons to be so trusting Miss, the persons that would attack me are either imprisoned or dead, they would not knock the door to come here...and I have some spells of protection set up so I should be secure...and I see you are a discreet young lady,,,not asking about my face....the make up is the ceremonial look of the warriors from my people" Hex points to a chair an motions for Gwen to sit down, she does

"Profesor Hex, can only a few use magic?"

"Yes and no; actually everybody can learn and use magic, but some are more adept at using magic and others can tap into mana more easily"

"Mana?"

"That's how we call magic...mana"

"I see...so some people can tap mana and do magic without knowing?"

"It is rare....but not imposible......I believe that some of the people that have tap on mana were condemned as witches...but did not have the knowledge or discipline to defend themselves"

"Then taping mana is dangerous"

"Not necessarally, the cases I mentioned ocurred in the dark ages, more recent ones are confused with ESP, it depends on the people involved.....why do you ask?"

Gwen feels unconfortable but answers with a question "How can one know if they are accesing mana?"

"A simple test really, but depends on why the person thinks they are accesing mana.....why do you think you tap mana?"

"I...I...I believe that I have moved objects with my mind....small objects mostly and probably short distances.......I'm being silly, I should go"

"Before you go, why not make the test? It intrigues you enough to come here, so erase all doubts"

"Actually I want to suppress the magic...I feel uncorfotable using it"

"Oh?"

"I don't want to be on the spotlight....my family doesn't like that"

"That's your family! What about you?"

"I don't know, but I prefer to have a peaceful life"

"I understand, from what you have told me you may tap mana...but also it may be just coincidence"

"Have you had to deal with delusional people?"

Hex chuckles "Yes.....many are genuine on their intentions...some just try to make fun of the faculty"

"Maybe I shouldn't waste our time"

"Nonsense! It will not take a lot of your time...and you will have your answer"

"Yes! I would like to take away the uncertainty! Let's find out"

Hex and Gwen go to a small hall and Hex puts a book 3 feet away from her and

"Breath deeply and relax...now concentrate on the book and try to move it towards you"

Gwen does as she is told, she concentrates, but she presses...to no avail, she feels frustated and

"It apears that I can not tap mana! Now I will go"

"Wait child! Usually the first try is unsuccessful, try again but relax before so you can tap more easily"

Gwen nods and she concentrates again, for a moment she believes that the book is moving towards her, but she senses that not to be when she hears

"Enough! I have seen all I need!"

Gwen opens her eyes and she sees the book...in the same place, she feels embarressed, she prepares to say goodbye and leave but

"I can give you sessions Tuesday afternoons, if it complies with you schedule?"

"Why? I did not move the book!"

"True! But you should see what you did"

Hex waves and some candles lit up and Gwen can finally see the room iluminated....the book is in the same place but chairs and tables have moved towards her

"I did that?"

"Yes! You can tap mana very easily, a session a week should suffice"

"I don't want to learn spells, I just want to not have these powers"

"You already have them child....and you need to know basic magic...specially if you want to control your mana, otherwise it will manifest itself and you will not be able to avoid hurting people"

"Is that posible?"

"You did not move the book, but the objects around it, you need to control and focus your mana, otherwise...."

"I hadn't thought about that, yes I will come"

"I'll wait for you tuesday afternoon miss.......?"

"Gwendolyn Nadia Foyle"

"Very well Gwendolyn...see you soon"

and Gwen goes to her next class.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen make a decision about their future

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 nor any of its characthers, I also like toacknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ben Tennyson jr. is visiting his uncle Ken, they have diner together with the rest of the family and after diner they go to Ken's studio and begin to talk

"So Benny..I mean Ben how's school?"

"Fine uncle Ken.....I have passed my tests without problem, my profesors have told me that I am better on the practical tests, but I am no slouch on theory"

"I expected no less Ben.......I am interested more on your personal relationships"

"My personal relationships? Everything is fine uncle Ken!"

"Ben you were trained to be the wielder of the omnitrix.....your mother got you into martial arts and video games so you could learn fighting tactics, it didn't leave a lot of time for you to play with others and have friends, not that your parents were any better mind you, neither had many friends."

"So why worry about me?"

"Your parents had a normal life before their hero days....you did not have that........and you are craming a lot in a few years"

"I talk with classmates uncle and the rest of the family"

"Not the same Ben, and even if you are somewhat antisocial it would be convinient you had female friends"

Ben blushes slightly "It's okay uncle Ken......I have female friends and classmates"

"I understand.......so what's her name?"

"Uh..I don't understand what you mean"

"You did not protest much and were slightly embarrased......I know the signs"

"I would prefer not to talk about her..uncle Ken"

"Why? You are not a kid Ben, you no longer get embarrased if you like a girl...and it is the natural progresion of maturity"

Ben sighs "I know uncle Ken....it's just that I am still somewhat of a celebrety....I prefer privacy for my relationship"

"I get it Ben...but we are family...these are things that are shared by us"

"I just think that Grandma Sandra and Natalie will start planing the wedding"

Ken chuckles "I can't argue with that! What does her family think?"

"Errhh...I haven't met her family yet"

"Oh? Neither of you have met each other's families?"

"Well she has met all of you....during my High School graduation ceremony...and during some college reunions"

"Really?.....Wait! The girl with the long braided hair? What's her name?.........Gwen?"

"Yes!...Her.....we have been in a relationship for more than a year"

"Well you have good taste Ben"

"Uncle Ken!"

Ken laughs quietly "She is pretty Ben...and nice.......so we were not wrong about our impression"

"We?"

"Your aunt and grandmothers did notice something...so it is not a big a secret as you think"

"Great! And I thought we were discreet"

"You are.....but women are eagle-eyed about these things....her parents probably know about you 2 when they met you"

"I haven't met her parents"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I know where she lives, but have never visited her house....I know her parents names Michelle and Robert Foyle and she has 2 little brothers"

"Well it's less stressing anyway"

"Yeah"

"You are fine with this?"

"Well I guess"

"Man! You got it bad!"

"Uncle Ken!"

"Ben you want to meet her parents because you want to advance in the relationship....and it's not easy if she does seem to confide on you"

"Confide in me?"

"There is a reason she has not introduced you to her parents.......you will have to talk with her....when you are ready to do so"

Ben nods and meditates.

Over the Foyle home Gwen is talking with her mother and father after diner

"So Gwen how's school? Any dificult classes? have you made any friends? Boyfriend?"

"Mom! Let me see...school's fine........I wouldn't call any class dificult, just.....demanding......I am in a working team and we hang out after class........and no boyfriend"

"That's great Gwen!....But you need more extracurricular activities...and friends...are you sure you have no boyfriend?"

Gwen feels she is almost blushing but answers "Of course I have no boyfriend mom!"

"The why did your former classmate Jenna asked if you still had a boyfriend? A red-headed guy?"

Gwen blanched "Jenna? When did you see her? She has never been very discreet!"

"So she told the thruth!....You have a boyfriend!...Why has he not come to meet us?"

Gwen"s father asks "Who is he Gwen?"

Gwen again blanches and tries to avoid the matter "He studies computer sciences and has little time to sociallize....and i have to say that during exams we all go into quarantine mode and"

"Who is he Gwen?"

"I believe I will not be able to visit during exams"

"Gwen stop avoiding the question...who is he?"

Gwen squirms "Mom...dad...I...would prefer to keep it a secret"

Robert Foyle asks "Gwen why? Unless he is a criminal or fears people....we should meet him.......and we are not forbiding anything"

"Gwen i am your mother, I want and need to know who you are going out with"

Gwen sighs and squirms and finally "His name is Ben"

"Ben who?"

Sighing "Ben Tennyson jr."

"WHAT/ YOUR BOYFRIEND IS BEN JR.?"

"Michelle calm down!"

"NO! You break up with him inmediatly young lady! I will not allow you to throw away your life away and put it in danger! Understood?"

"But mom!"

"There's nothing to discuss! Inmediatly!"

and Michelle walks out, Gwen holds back tears, Robert Foyle walks towards his daughter and hugs her "It'sfor the best Gwen...you know how we feel about fighting and the military"

"But dad! I love him! And he is a normal guy studying"

"You know what life he is in Gwen, it would be better for the 2 of you to separate.....it is dificult to be discreet so nobody knows anything"

Gwen looks at her father and sees a little smile and she nods and leaves to go to the campus.

Next day after school Ben visits the campus and he goes to the gym, to the pool and watches as Gwen is practicing her swiming, he smiles and waits for her to finish, when she does, she waves to Ben and he walks towards her as she exits the pool

"So the Little Mermaid is all done?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "For today yes.......at least I can survive if I fall on water"

"Not if you fall on the waters of Alaska"

Gwen gives Ben a mild glare and shakes her head "Wait for me as I put my clothes on"

Ben waits for her, he meditates on what his uncle said when he hears "I'm ready Ben!" he has a mini jolt but looks at Gwen

"I would like to talk"

"Me too! In a discreet place"

Ben nods and soon they are on a clearing on the park, Gwen asks

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Ladies first"

"You said first so you start and it is my privilege to say so"

Ben looks at her and nods "Gwen are you satisified with me?"

"Yes! Why would you ask something like that?"

"I haven't met your parents...and it makes me wonder, are you ashamed of me?"

"NO!....It's just that.....I am going to talk now.......Ben my parents don't want me to be your girlfriend...they want me to break up with you"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's because.....they don't aprove of.......they feel we don't match up well"

"And you agree with them?"

"No!"

"But you will end it anyway"

"I haven't said that!.....I don't want to!.....And I will not!......We'll have to be more discreet from now on......I will have to avoid some of my friends when I'm with you"

"I don't like to hide"

"I know.....but right now i don't want a fight with my mo...parents.....give me sometime...please?"

"So your mother is the one who dislikes me"

"NO! It's both of them"

"It's okay Gwen!........We'll do as you ask........but not forever....when you are ready I'll stand by you"

Gwen has some tears of joy and carresses Ben's check before she kisses him.


	3. Cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reveals to Gwen about his promise

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

It's been 3 months since Gwen and Ben have been dating more discretly, Ben has kept his relationship a secret from his grandparents and great-grandfather, only his uncle Ken knows but keeps his secret, not happy about it but does it anyway, as for Gwen she has talked to all of her friends and with some she tells them she no longer sees Ben, and with others she asks them to keep the secret and they agree looking at it as something exciting; they are at a burguer joint on the tables outside and are talking

"Gwen I wish we wouldn't have to hide, we can't go and have fun since gossip may undo all our precautions....is this situation the same with all of your boyfriends?"

Gwen sighs and shakes her head "No Ben! Only with people that.......how can I explain it to you?.....My parents...specially my mother despises military, soldiers, people who......omit or don't tell the truth.......superheroes"

"What?"

"My grandfather was a soldier...he worked with the plumbers, she despised the lies and the fighting, she was very hurt when her best friend from midle and high school became somewhat of a soldier, along with her husband, who was killed in the line of duty, she says that her friend became obsessed on revenge and she could no longer bear witness to her self-destruction.....it's been years since she talked to her....I don't know what became of her, nor did I meet her......that is why she oposes our relationship Ben...or rather that's what my father tells me and I agree with him....I know what we ar doing is only delaying the fight, but right now it's for the best."

"Wow! Now I understand why we hide....but I no longer wear the omnitrix, we can have a peaceful life"

Gwen looks at Ben and "I told my mother that, but she said that sooner or later you would return to your way of life, and I would be hurt"

Ben looks at her and she sees hesitation on his eyes "Gwen, my "hero" days are over, I plan to be plain Ben Tennyson"

"Ben I know you...you hesitated....do you want to return to your former life?"

before Ben cam answer a third party intervines

"Ben! I finally found you! we need to talk!"

"Rook? Rook Blonko? What do you want?"

"I come to you to ask to wear the omnitrix again!"

"What? Why?"

"Plumber presence is disminishing Ben, if you return to wield the omnitrix we should be able to mantain plumber presence, also it would be a deterrent for law-breakers, and it would help a lot....so what do you say?"

Ben is stuned, but recovers quickly, specially when he sees Gwen expression blanching "No! I did my time...and the plumbers don't need me.....I'm out!"

"Ben you are needed! Being a plumber is a lifetime comintment"

"Technichally I was never a plumber...just an associate....besides plumbers retire all the time...and not due to age all of them....I repeat Rook I'm out!"

"You should consider it!"

"There's nothing to consider Rook! Besides the omnitrix drew more crime towards it...it's better this way"

"But it's a symbol! You must wield it again!"

so intent is Rook on his pitch toward Ben that he fails to notice the figure aproaching till it speaks

"No he doesn't have to!!"

Rook flinches recognizing the voice "Magistrate Tennyson!"

"I thought I told you not to talk to Ben about becoming the wielder again"

"But magistrate I thought that..."

"You thought wrong! The conversation is over! Return to headquarters, we'll talk there!"

"Yes magistrate!"

Rook nods to Max and Ben and leaves, Max watches him leave and droips his shoulders slightly, he turns to Ben and sees his companion, he smiles and

"Sorry kiddo! I have told him not to bother you, I hope he did not disrupt your date"

Ben looks at Gwen who is tensing "It's not a date great-grandpa"

"Oh?"

"Miss Foyle has some questions about her computer, and I have been giving her tips to maximize her programs"

"I see....well I won't take more of your time...I have unfinished business to atend" and Max nods and leaves

Ben turns to Gwen "Don't worry, I think he believes I told him the truth"

Gwen nods and sighs "Doesn't matter Ben....maybe mom is right and you will never be able to get out of your way of life"

Ben looks at her, his heart sinking and then "I know your mother dislikes my way of life....what about you?"

"I....I.....I......I don't know!......I understand the sacrifices you had to make...my grandfather had to make to protect us......but sometimes I wonder if you keep secrets from me"

""I do...just like you do.....you kept the reasons of why we hide untill today.....it's suposed to be this way...as we get to know each other"

Gwen looks at him stuned but she nods "Ben....why don't you want to return to being a hero? The truth please"

Ben gets a sulen expresion but speaks "After the contest when mom took revenge on my father's killers....she made me promise to stop being a hero...at first I was angry...but in time I apreciated not being always alert, droping everything at the first sign of trouble, now I can...how does the saying go? Stop and smell the roses?"

"Do you miss it?"

Ben meditates for a few moments "Sometimes.....ever since I can remember I was preparing to wield the omnitrix...when i stoped using it.....I felt lost...without purpose......but as time passed I started apreciating the peaceful way of life"

"But if you get the chance you will return to it.......am I wrong?"

"I am unsure..part of me wishes to live..like mom told me to do and never use the omnitrix ever again.........and a part of me would not hesitate to wield it again....and I wish not to ever use it again.......I know I left a loophole.......but as time passes I am less willing to use it again"

"But it's because you made a promise, not because you want to"

"Yes I made a promise.......but I never had a conventional childhood.....I was trained to be the wielder......mom said the truth...I did not choose......both situations I had no choice...but now I do...and I choose to be free Gwen, and after the death of Vilgax there's peace on the universe, the universe doesn't need a wielder, I miss it? Yes! But I'll find a way to help people without the omnitrix"

Gwen smiles and hugs and kisses him "I know you will, and I will be by your side" and Ben returns the hug and kiss.

Plumber headquarters, Rook is pacing, magistrate Tennyson is in his office, he believes that Max is on an extraterrestrial call with plumber central command and it worries him, he expects to make a good defense untll the door opens and he hears "Rook come in! take a seat!"

Rook enters and sits down "Magistrate I know you are displeased but I did it for the greater good"

"Rook I told you not to aproach Ben and ask him to wield it again"

"But magistrate, it has been four years since he wielded the omnitrix, if there is an emergency he may not be up to speed I know you want to protect your great-grandson, but the greater is at stake, if a treat level comes he must be ready and work besides the plumbers"

"So that's your argument then?"

"Yes! I believe I was right"

"I know you do......wich makes this more dificult....Rook it is not about you aproaching Ben...it is about the morale of the plumbers"

"Morale"

"Yes Rook! You seeking Ben shows a lack of trust on your fellow plumbers, I doubt they'll wish to work with you if you consider them incapable of doing their job, and also you have made them wait for trouble....the plumbers being alert is good...but now they are expecting something big and may more mistakes now due to hyperalertness"

"I am sorry magistrate, it was not my intention"

"I understand Rook, but you are being reasigned...and never returning to earth, and will not be promoted after your demotion"

"But magistrate, I know you are very protective of your family but being exiled is too harsh"

"I am not the one who decided your punishment Rook, it was the plumbers high command, the magistrata herself decreed your punishment.....the damage to morale is big......you steped on it Rook, you are a great plumber Rook, probably the best, but you are not a good leader, you may never be promoted to high command, you will need to work a lot to get out of your hole.......during the night a transport will arrive with munitions and they will leave on the morning, you will be on it"

"I understand magistrate, do you know where I am going?"

"I do not know Rook, they are puting you on a unit that has not been on earth"

"Rayonah liked earth....I am sorry magistrate"

"Me too Rook! Specially since I was the one who recomended you"

Rook gets up and leaves the office and prepares his things and leave earth forever.

Max looks him leave and feels the weight of his years more than ever.

A few days later Gwen is in her session with profesor Hex and is doing great, Hex says

"Well done miss Foyle! You have controlled your mana, if you continue your exercises you should retain control and you can stop coming every week, and drop to once a month soon"

Gwen meditates and then asks "Profesor Hex...can you teach me to cast spells?"

Hex looks at her "Of course! But I thought you said you did not want to learn spells"

"I changed my mind.......and also if my boyfriend needs help..I want to be able to do so"

"Is your boyfriend in a dangerous work?"

"Not right now....but who knows about the future?"

Hex looks at her and nods "It should be easy, you are smart and have discipline...you will learn quickly"

"Just defensive spells"

"Very well...we'll see how you progress"

Gwen nods and prepares for the next phase of her training.


	4. Setting the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realigning of powers

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Plumbers headquarters, Magistrate Max Tennyson's office. he talks with one of his acquintences on the plumber's high command

"I know things have been quiet on earth, but reducing plumer presence by 10% every 2 months is weakining us"

"I know Max...but you must understand, with the implosion of the chimera some of the minor powers are trying to take advantage, many worlds have joined the alliance.....but not all of them....I hate to say it...but Vilgax kept the peace, now that he's gone some old wars have reignited"

"I hope you don't look at the opresion years as the "Good old days""

"Of course not! It's just it happened suddenly, we thought it would be gradually, we should have known that Vilgax would try something...and we did underestimated the archontes and your grandaughter, at the sudden vaccum we were unprepared....we are still catching up"

"But minor powers are that...minor.....it shouldn't be so hard"

"In one word....incurseans"

"Of course! They are now trying to be the number one super power"

"And more!.......They sell weapons to both sides in a conflict....they weaken fighting between themselves and then swoop in to take over"

"Attea is a shrewd queen, she always has been, it figures she would be worse now"

"Despite having increased number in enrollments in the plumbers, we can not cope"

"And add to that demotion of experienced plumbers"

"Nobody criticizes you Max........if Rook had been promoted it would have been a catastrophy, great plumber but not officer material"

"I know....but even with his shortcomings he would be a great help"

"Look I'll take your concerns to high command...see if we can lenghten the time between reductions......of course acelerating the training of new plumbers will not happen, we need right trained plumbers....as to have the greater odds of success."

"Any aid will help"

and Max Tennyson ponders the best options to defend earth with reduced plumbers.

Hex's training room Gwen Foyle is casting spells, at first she didn't feel confident, but as she learned more and more her confidence grew, she has learned how to cast shields and flying plataforms or sometimes steps, wich she is doing now, Hex throws mana at her and she deflects the attacks, as Gwen nears the floor Hex attacks again and she deflects easily when suddenly she feels a small hit on her back leg and loses all feeling and she falls

"OW!"

Hex smirks "Get up! Your fall wasn't that high!"

"What did you hit me with?"

"Mana of course! And before you ask...it was a small sphere...at the precise place and it incapacitated you.....painless and non-lethal"

"So attacking an oponent's legs gives you an edge"

"Yes! But not on all oponents! In your case since you are a swimmer you concentrate strenght on your legs, like most people, but others may concentrate on other parts, you will learn as you face more opopnents"

"I don't want to fight"

"But you are learning to defend yourself......you think you may face oponents or will.....better be prepared"

"I hope I never have to fight"

"But you know it will happen"

Gwen stays quiet, she knows she has had that feeling in recent weeks, and prays she is wrong. Later that day she visits her family, she knows her mother is upset, she has spaced her visits moreand more, keeping her relationship a secret is easier if she visits less her mother, but it also makes her look as she is hiding something, she believes that she can keep up the charade, but tenses when after diner her mother tells her

"Gwen we need to talk"

with the help of the exercises she has learned and practiced with Hex she keeps her calm and "Sure mom!"

both of them go to the living room and Michelle begins to talk "Gwen I know you found me unreasonable when I told you to finish with Ben...but it's for the best"

"But mom, he's a great guy! And we never were in any danger, never once did he do any dangerous when we were out"

"I believe you dear!....But his way of life will follow him, as it did his father and mother......they tried to get out you know"

"How do you know?"

Michelle keeps quiet and sullen and then "Gwen Tennyson was my best friend....I named you after her....I knew Ben....and I was their maid of honor on their wedding on Las Vegas......and I know Benny.....I met him as a newborn"

"I'm named after Ben's mother?"

"And your grandmother, don't forget that"

"But **you knew them** for all of your postering, you were friends with.....soldiers"

"I grew up on a military base, I was friends with soldiers.....but I don't want a military life or relations with them....only with your grandfather....and Ben and Gwen wanted a life outside of their heroing...they tried to get out.....but they were always denied....they got out for a short while but had to return......according to crazy after the contest they would leave the life behind....but you know what happened....and then Gwen.........I don't know if their hero complex is so strong or they are self-destructive or if it's fate that keeps them on that path.....Benny may desire to leave the path gwen, but something will drag him back again........it's better if you are not with him.....it will only bring heartbreak"

"It still hurts mom.......he is everything I wanted on a boyfriend......and you wished on a son-in-law........and maybe his job is important"

"He should leave it to others"

"Someone else? Who mother? Not everybody is willing to save others....not everybody is a firefighter or policeperson"

Michelle feels her anger boil "I don't want you to suffer Gwen......that would happen if you continued with him.....or are you still with him? "

"Maybe I should be"

"I forbide it"

"I am not a child mom!"

"But you are young! You still don't know how things can hurt you"

"And I will never know if you keep runing my life and I will never grow up"

Michelle glares at her "Go to your room!"

"Fine!" and Gwen picks up her things and leaves

"Where are you going?" her husband answers

"To her room.....on the dorm in her college campus........you forgot she no longer lives here"

"I'll call her, she must return and take her punishment"

"Michelle! She is not in elementary school, not even high school.....she is in college...........she must learn to live...with scrapes and all"

"I don't like it! I will find a way to prevent their relationship!"

"And you may lose your daughter.......you talked about fate.........if you and Gwen had reconciled and kept your friendship......then Benny and Gwen would have grown up together...and ended up together anyway"

Michelle glares at her husband but stays quiet, and he shakes his head and leaves the room.

2 days later Ben and Gwen are talking on the mall, she confides everything in Ben who is shocked

"Our mothers were friends? She was the maid of honor? Wow!"

"Ben I know, now you know why she oposes our relationship"

"I still don't understand it"

"Me neither! We still have to be careful.......she got very angry lasttime I saw her"

"You know I wish I could talk to your mother, she knew mom and dad......maybe she has stories"

"If she had another attitude maybe..as is she would only berate you"

and Ben and Gwen console each other.

In some place in the galaxy on the incursean capital, in the palace Attea reads the reports of her generals, she is taller now, not as slim as in her youth, more voluptuos and more ruthless, she has stoped many coups, and she enjoys her victories over her enemies, she now has an evil smile, she listens and sees as her son enters the room and reports

"E-e-e-verything i-i-is in o-o-der mom!"

"Great! You only took a minute to report!"

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry m-m-m-om"

"I should put you in prison and have you work for your food"

"I-i-i-i d-do m-my best mom!"

"You are lame son! Anyway I believe we should see who else we can annex in the next few cycles............the plumbers are a fierce oposition, so maybe a planet with resources but without plumber presence or hello! With minimal plumber presence!.....The plumbers are leaving almost a skeleton unit on earth, it has been gradual, and reinforcements would not arrive quickly, it should be easy"

"B-b-but m-m-om! T-t-there's a-a-a t-t-treaty i-i-in p-p-p-place!"

"Pathetic lame! We have broken the treaty many times....but since Tennyson died there is little interest for me...but now.....yes! Let's add them to our "empire""

"D-d-d-don't f-f-f-forget h-h-his s-s-s-son! H-h-h-he m-m-may b-b-be d-d-danger-danger-dangerous!"

"My spies tell me he no longer wields the omnitrix, you worry too much! Tell my generals to prepare for an invasion"

"Y-y-y-yes m-m-m-mom!"

and he leaves, some of Attea's advisors turn to her

"Why do you keep him my liege? He is a burden and slow!"

"Because he is slow, if he were smarter he would try to overthrow me, like I did with my father, and the treacherous elements will not turn to him"

"You are wise my liege!"

and Attea smiles as she prepares her new conquest.


	5. Return of the heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is invaded who will protect it?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Gwen learns very quickly to cast spells, but she keeps it to herself, unsure if she will ever need to cast one, one day she is on the park with ben when he says

"I know your birthday is coming soon Gwen, and since I won't be able to be on any of your parties to avoid problems with your mother....here is my gift to you"

Gwen looks at a small jewelry box with a small red ribbon, she opens it and inside there is a necklace with a pendant....wich looks like a polished stone with symbols.......before her classes with Hex she would say they were strange lines, but now she knew rune lines, at first she worries wondering if Ben knows about her classes but she keeps calm and looks at him with interrogation eyes

"It's a pendant....it's the keystone of Bezel"

"The keystone of Bezel?.......What is it?"

Ben scratches the back of his head "I am not sure.....it was my mother's and she used it in conjuction with the charms of Bezel....I believe it is a charm of Bezel....I don't know where the charms are.....but she gave me this along with the wedding rings of her and dad"

"It was your mother's? I can't acept it Ben!"

"Why not?"

"It's a family heirloom! I would expect you would treasure it more!"

"I do treasure it! But I treasure you more! Besides the fact that you understand what it means, just assures me I am giving it to the right person"

"Gee thanks! No pressure!.....Your mother put it on a necklace?"

"That was dad! He took it from mom and took it to a jewelry store and gave it back to her on a Christmas"

"The more reason to not acept it"

"Nonsense! I choose to give it to someone I care for........I believe mom would aprove"

Gwen blushes "Thanks Ben!.......I'm just glad you kept the rings"

"I didn't want to pressure you! As is I am anyway!"

"You are!....But not much....the rings on the other hand......they were your parents?"

"And my great-grandparents"

"No pressure then!"

Ben chuckles "I plan to give it to you on Christmas"

"Ben no! We are too young! I am still a teenager! I have decided to be an arquitect, but I may change my mind and then......."

"Calm down! I know! I'm just yanking your chain"

"Not that i would hate the idea! Just not now, and maybe this is too soon"

"Mom was 12 years old when dad gave it to her...and she got the stone when she was 10.....I'd say you're geting it late"

"Because we met when we were teenagers...maybe it is too soon"

"If our mothers had not stoped talking we would have met sooner so maybe I would have given it to you when we were younger"

"You're pretty sure of yourself......and maybe your mother would not have given it to you yet Ben"

Ben frows, "Maybe...but it is mine to give now.....and I want to give it to you"

Gwen blushes and her eyes get watery "Thanks Ben" and she hugs him happily.

In Attea's throneroom, she hears the data from her generals and intelligence officers, she meditates and

"Earth is ripe for the taking, we will send 2 ships, it should be enough, specially since plumber presence has disminished"

"B-b-b-but m-m-mother! E-e-e-arth h-h-has n-n-n-no m-m-m-materials w-w-we c-c-can u-u-use! W-w-w-why t-t-take i-i-it?"

Attea looks at her son and rolls her eyes "More than raw materials, earth is a symbol, if we conquer it, Incursia would bring fear around the universe, it is the homeworld of the wielders....other worlds will bow to us"

"B-b-b-but T-t-t-t-tenn----nyson's s-s-son s-s-s-still l-l-l-lives a-a-and i-i-i-is t-t-t-the c-c-c-current w-w-w-w-w-wielder"

"Hurmh! You are worthless son! Ben's son is not as good as his father.....and is retired, he will be overwhelmed easily" and Attea laughs.

2 weeks later Max is in plumber headquarters, he is frustated, despite his best efforts he is now down to a skeleton crew of plumbers and he knows that earth is at its weakest and it has been a long time since it was....but back then Ben was the best line of defense, but even him needed help......but Benny deserves to be free and happy; but then alarms flare up and Max turns towards the few remaining plumbers

"Report!"

"Magistrate! Our sensors have detected 2 spaceships on a course to earth....they are.............incursean!!"

Max curses under his breath but keeps his cool and calm demeanor "Call every plumber on earth and inform them of the situation and prepare them to fight off the incursians...also call plumber high command request reinforcements"

"Yes sir!"

Max fights the urge to call his great-grandson, thinking that the plumbers can still stop the invasion, but deep down he knows they will not.

The 2 incursians ships arrive in Belwood, since plumber central command is there it is the first place they must insure, they believe it will be easy but despite their low numbers the plumbers hold their own, but that's all wich allows the incursians to attack Belwood civilians, police and military do their best but are no match for the advanced weaponary of the invaders, Ben and Gwen are at the park when they hear the sirens, at first they believe that it is a fire, but when they see police cars and hummers race by they know it is something else, Gwen is about to ask Ben when she sees a group of incurseans, she freezes for a moment but quickly recovers as Ben grabs her hand and starts running with her away from the invaders, they run for a long while as they see there are more incurseans rounding up people, Gwen wants to hide and help at the same time, then she sees Ben as he crouches, she copies him and then Ben throws a can distracting the incurseans who go towards the sound leaving a small group, Ben jums them and with his knowledge of martial arts he is able to knock out the invaders and free the people, they are able to repeat a few times but they observe the incurseans not falling as easily, untill finally as they reach college Ben speaks

"Gwen I'm taking you to your dorm, once there lock the door and find a place to hide so you are not taken prisoner"

"Ben? What about you?"

Ben looks sullen and pained, Gwen worries but then he answers "I know that the plumbers numbers are low right now, they can not repel the invasion..........I don't want to....but.......I need to use the omnitrix once more"

Gwen gasps as quietly as she can but Ben hears her and feels his heart drop "I understand Ben.......I know you prefer not to........but people are in danger, all over the world"

"I am afraid that I may not be able to take it off later.......maybe I shouldn't"

"Ben you must do the right thing!.........Be a hero! That is what you are!"

Ben looks at her and makes a sad smile "I will"

"Don't worry Ben! There is nobody here, I can go to my room alone....you better hurry"

"No! I will acompany you!"

"I am not defenseless! The more time passes the worse it will be...Go! I'll be fine! I promise!"

Ben looks at her ready to debate but sees her determined face and he leaves turning to see her every few steps, Gwen hurries and enters the dorm building, she is alert and since she is alone and Ben doesn't see her she concentrates and senses if there are any lifeforms, none are detected, she hopes she is right and she goes to her room, she finds it in order and looks out the window, she finally cries after corrobariting she is alone, after a few minutes she gets up and with determination she goes towards her closet and grabs her aerobics clothes wich are pink and white sneakers, she frows and looks at drawers till she finds a mask like the ones used at carnivals, she never used it since she recognized it as the one that Ben's mother used or very similar at least, she puts the clothes on along with the mask, she looks at the mirror and knows she will be recognized, but she concentrates and casts a spell, when the spell finishes its work she looks at the mirror, the clothes are navy blue along with her sneakers and the leggings are royal blue, the mask is black, her skin has blueish tone and her hair is white along with her eyes, she smiles, she speaks but understands her voice will be recognized, another spell and when she speaks her voice is diferent, she smiles again, then gets serious and leaves her room to go and help.

Meanwhile Ben runs towards his apartment being careful not to be captured, he avoids the invaders and he reaches his home, he gets in and goes to his bedroom, he looks under his bed and as expected he finds a shoe box and opens it, there are some game cards and other things and in the bottom a watch like device...the omnitrix.....Ben looks at it and is still deciding if he should use it, when he hears firing on the distance and that's the turrning point _"Sorry mom!"_ and he puts it on, the omnitrix stays dead _"Damn it!"_ despite that Ben goes out and starts moving around, he runs into a few incurseans, but since they are in small numbers he manages to defeat them, he decides to go towards his great-grandfather RV the rust bucket, he believes that there may be some weaponary he can use to drive away the invaders, but his luck runs out as he is spoted by an incursean patrol, he manages to avoid capture but they fire at him and pin him on a back alley, he is looking for a way out when suddenly he hears a voice

"Updates and calibration done! omnitrix functional at 100% now"

"Mom?"

"Omnitrix Artificial Intelligence activated!...Awaiting orders!

"I am being fired upon by incurseans...maybe a speedester is needed"

"Incurseans are susceptible to CO2, maybe an alien who produces fire and smoke....and who can take punishment"

"Fine! Do it!"

a green flash apears and in Ben's place there is swampfire, he gets shot but his body regenerates he throws fire at his persecutors who retreat at the heat but faint as the smoke reaches them, Ben smiles

"Well that's that! I need a speedy alien to reach everybody and help!"

"The alien you name XLR8 is ideal"

"Fine! Do it!"

Ben changes again and begins runing, he finds more patrols who are moving prisoners, without missing a heartbeat he hits incurseans who are unable to keep up and frees the people, but when he reaches the biggest group he observes that there are more invaders, he begins to attack and when he almost takes out all the invaders a group is behind him and they take aim but before they can fire a bench flies to them and knocks them down, with the noise Ben turns and he pummels them, once they are unconcious he looks at the bench and wonders who moved it when he hears

"Don't let your guard down!" Ben turns toward the voice and sees a girl in blue with white hair and eyes, he is stunned and the girl says "I expected better from the hero who saved the earth"

"I haven't been a hero for a long time.......and i don't remember a report of a heroine with......telekinesis?"

"Not exactly! Magic!"

"Really? Who are you?"

"I'm Lucky------- _"Shit! It's his mother's superhero name!"_ \-------Cat-------- _"Fuck! I'm bad at this!"_ \--------Girl!"

"Lucky Cat Girl?" With no cat theme on your uniform?"

"Are you more worried about fashion than geting rid of the _invaders?--------"Better get rid of this_ _theme_ "--------I came to help"

"Good! We are short-handed! How good are you?"

"I hope that good enough"

"First time? Don't worry, do your best and everything will work out!"

Gwen looks at Ben and wonders if it really will be that easy, when Ben attitude changes and she tenses, she follows his sight and sees a group of charging incurseans, as they fire she raises a shield deflecting the blasts but she looks pained, Ben reaches her

"You're doing fine, just a few moments...can you make a fire extinguiser explode?"

"Yes1 Of course! Why?"

but Ben disapears and then Gwen sees as he rerurns and throws a fire extinguisher above the head of the incurseans and stands at the side of Gwen

"Make it explode now!"

she does, the chemicals fall on the incurseans and they pass out, Ben moves quickly and ties all of them down, when a military transport arrives and they aim at Ben and Gwen,

"Surrender or we'll shoot you! " Ben is about to go ballistic on them when an officer orders "Stand down! Don't you recognize Ben 10? You are lucky he didn't knock you down!" the soldiers get red on the face "Good to have you back son! I worked with your parents...I assume that the group of aliens who are unconcious are your handy work?"

"Yes sir! Here are the latest batch! I'm going to plumber's headquarters to take down the main invading force"

"Good plan! We'll mop quickly here and give support as fast as we can"

"Very well" he turns towards Gwen "Need a lift?"

"Yes!"

Ben picks her up on his arms "Grab tight!" she does and at first she feels dizzy so she reclines her head on Ben's chest and she feels better, she then feels slowing down and looks up and sees a big group of incurseans surrounding plumber's headquarters

"How can we stop them? They are so many!"

"The same way we stoped the others......can you explode many fire extinguishers?"

"I am not sure....but if I concentrate I should be able"

"Wait a sec" Ben disapears but then she sees as many fire extinguishers apear, then Ben apears and again he runs, Gwen she sees a blue blur all over the Incurseans position, followed by a slowly dwindling of extinguishers, when none are left Ben apears

"Make them go boom"

Gwen smirks, she concentrates for a few seconds and then all the canisters explode covering the battlefield, and the incurseans are all down, Gwen watches as the plumbers get out of their base and begin to restrain them, then Ben is by her side

"Come with me! We need to incapacitate their ships"

once more she is carried by Ben, since it's a short distance, Gwen is not disoriented, Ben points to a panel, she nods and with a spell she shortcircuits the panel and the door opens, once more she is carried, reaching the engine room, Ben changes into diamondhead and throws shards making the engine explode, Ben has left the room with Gwen before they are caught in the explosion, they repeat the operation on the other ship, both ships are throwing a lot of smoke, after securing the incurseans outside headquarters, the plumbers go into the spaceships and get more incurseans, Ben changes into human form and surveys their work

"Not bad for your first time....thank you!"

Gwen feels herself blush, she hopes it is not perceptible with her disguise "You're welcome......It apeared you needed help"

"Yes I did!"

Ben hears his great-grandfather voice

"Kiddo! I'm sorry! I never expected an invasion by the incurseans! Otherwise i would have fought harder to keep more plumbers on earth!......Now you can take the omnitrix off"

Ben looks at his wrist, his expresion of relief suddenly turns to confusion

"How? Azmuth took it off, but never told me how"

"Damn! I forgot about that!...Don't worry we'll contact Azmuth so he tells us how to take it off........and who is your partner?"

"I am........--------Gwen turns to Ben who nods-------- Lucky Cat Girl?"

Max seems to frow but soon relaxes "Magic wielder? "

"Yes!"

Max nods and looks around "Planing to continue as a hero?"

"i am not sure"

Some of the plumbers aproach Max and Ben

"It's good to have you back1 Will you start to patrol again?"

"Only for a few days,,,later I will retire again"

the plumbers can not hide their disapointment, Gwen talks to Ben in a low voice

"I know you made a promise to your mother....but what if they try to invade again? Are you up to speed?"

Ben frows and meditates "I guess I may have to wait a little longer, but I still don't want them to expect me to always be active"

Max hears from a plumber who gives him what apears to be an important message, he turns to Ben and Gwen "The army is coming and it apears that they want to interrogate and detain your.........companion Ben"

Gwen can not hide her fear "I wouldn't like that"

"Then we better leave"

Ben changes into XLR8 and carries Gwen who again put her head on his chest, they finally stop and Gwen sees she is near college

"I believe that we far enough and there are no military vehicles nearby......you can get to your home from here"

"Yes I can! Thank you!"

"No! Thank you!"....Well see you"

and Ben leaves as fast as his alien form allows it. Gwen walks towards her dorm and her room, she undos her spells, she puts her regular clothes on, she feels very tired...but also satisfied, she saved some children on her way to help Ben, and also managed to save their parents, but then it hits her her mother will know that Ben is doing hero work again, she sighs and falls to sleep.


	6. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Ben wearing the omnitrix again disperses quickly, will it influence his decision?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Galvan Prime, the laboratory of the first creator Azmuth, a blonde woman walks towards a station, she inspects the information and does so on automatic so at first she prepares to continue her duties when she frows and looks at the data and then she smiles and calls

"Father! Come quickly! Ben has activated the omnitrix again!"

Azmuth arrives quickly, his face unshowing emotion, he looks at the data and for a moment he smiles but soon frows.

"This is bad"

"What? Why?"

"It's been more than 4 years since the omnitrix was activated....and Ben promised to never use it again....unless extreme danger.....come Eunice! We need to analyze the data"

Azmuth and Eunice do and soon.

"Pyronite....petrosapien......here it is! The scanned DNA!.......incursian!"

"They have reached earth? I thought that they were limited to the other side of the galaxy! Have they expanded so much?"

"No! I believe it was done to be used as a symbol, the wielder's planet under incursian control, hhmmm....I doubt Attea will leave it at that, she will try again.....and Ben may wish to take off the omnitrix again.......we should receive a call from earth soon, we better prepare to work on the omnitrix again"

and Azmuth and Eunice nod grimly and prepare.

Incursian throneroom, Attea is berating her general in charge of the terran invasion

"It's an easy job! Thanks to your incompetence the plumber presence will increase and any further invasion will be more dificult! I should feed you to the giant amoebas!"

"Emperress! I do not know what went wrong! Please! I need information so I can prepare a better plan of attack!"

"You expect me to give you another chance?"

"The troops were some of the best! ........Something went wrong! Maybe the plumber presence is bigger than reported!...Or they have a secret weapon!"

"The weapons were last generation!"

"M-m-m-m-mother!"

"WHAT??"

"A-a-a-a-and i-i-i-if T-t-t-t-t-tennnnnyyyyyson i-i-i-is u-u-u-using t-t-t-t-the o-o-o-o-o-omnit-t-t-t-trix?"

Attea glares at her son, but her exprersion begins to relax and she meditates

"Posible......and if he is using the omnitrix.......2 ships would not be enough!...........I will spare you general...untill I receive the intelligence report that will determine your fate!..........Call the comander of intelligence. I want the spies on earth to make a complete report on the invasion and how it was stoped and by who."

and Attea meditates on the next phase of her plan.

Frank and Natalie Tennyson's house, a family reunion Carl and Sandra are there, as does Ken and Kate with their children, Max arrives and feels the glare of his sons and daughters-in-law on him, then he hears the doorbell and hopes it's his great-grandson but instead it's Lucy Mann

"Hi uncle Max! Uncle Frank! Aunt Natalie! Uncle Carl! Aunt Sandra! Ken! Kate! How are you Glen? Lacey?"

"Aunt Lucy! We're fine! We're playing games....will you join us?"

Lucy smiles and from the corner of her eye she sees the tension on the room "Sure! But later okay?"

"Sure!.....We understand! Grown-up stuff about Benny! See you later" and they go to the living room

"My how have they grown! How is the expression? Like plants?"

"Weeds Lucy! Weeds!"

'Thanks Kate! Got it!"

and before another pause in conversation comes the doorbell buzzes, the door is opened and this time it's Ben, he surveys cautiosly the room and

"Good evening everybody!"

there's silence untill Natalie speaks

"Good evening Benny! Let's get to the heart of the matter........why did you start to use the omnitrix again? You made a promise!"

"Sorry grandma! But there was an invasion and they had us overwhelmed! I didn't want to......but if I had not used it again.....we would be slaves of the incursians...from what I remember they did it before...before I was born....dad managed to defeat them....I had to do it this time around."

"Well you successed....take that infernal contraption off!"

Ben looks at the omnitrix and "I can't!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I don't know how!......Dad had the same problem.....he learned the code to deactivate the omnitrix....but I don't know it"

"Max! Is that true?"

"Yes Sandra! Azmuth is the one that took the omnitrix off....both times....but he did not mention the code to Benny!"

"Then call him so he can take it off!"

"I already did!.......He hasn't returned the call"

"Call him again!!"

"Grandma! I can't.....I shouldn't take it off just yet!"

'Benny let others take care of earth, like the girl that helped you.......you did your duty"

"Grandpa! I can't leave her alone! She just started!"

"You know her?"

"NO!"

Ken observes Benny and meditates

"So why worry about her?"

"I'm not!....It's just she is inexperienced.......and may not be up to the task...........if the incursian threath is neutralized I will take the omnitrix off"

"Dad....why did the incursians attack?"

"I'm not sure Frank! Earth does not have enough resources for them, and we do not have enough tech for them either........we believe that they attacked because it's the home planet of the wielders, so it would be symbolic more than anything."

"So earth will always be a target"

"It apears so son"

"Will they try again?"

"We really don't know...........we hope they'll stop since we are not as helpless as they thought.......and they may not have the forces to fully invade us"

"And if not?"

Max keeps quiet and everybody worries

"Benny I still wish you take off that....thing.......let someone else carry the burden"

"Grandma Lilly...you know the omnitrix only responds to me.......I really wish I coult take it off.......but even if I knew the code.........we are under siege.....until the threath is finished I will wield the omnitrix.........and before there is a fight.....great-grandpa Max did not call me, I picked the omnitrix up on my own........I'm sorry, but untill we're safe, then."

and the mood on the room turns somber, some time later after everyone has tried to talk Benny out of his decision, Ken talks to Benny alone

"You really don't know who the girl who helped you?"

"No uncle Ken!......But I could tell she is very green........I am unsure if she could take the burden"

Ken looks at his nephew, nods.

A few days later Ben is walking with Gwen along a lonely path on the park

"Why haven't you taken the omnitrix off Ben?"

and Ben explains the situation to Gwen who nods and looks sullen

"So you will return to being a hero?"

"For the time being only.......I want to know if the invasion was a sole atempt.....I really am anoyed at the petty criminals that have been trying for a fight...much like a gunfighter in the old west.......or maybe I no longer payed attention to them."

"So you will continue untill you are convinced there is no more danger of an invasion?"

"Or the plumbers increase their presence on earth.......wichever is first......I am alone on this task"

"What about Lucky Cat Girl? _I need to know what he thinks of my job, not that I really care_ "

"I haven't seen her ever since then.......and there are no reports of any activity from her part, so maybe it was a one-time thing.......she did good....I am unsure if she could do it on a constant basis."

"Well she did good enough as she asked.......maybe she has not had a chance to do anything more"

"Maybe, but I don't know how to contact her........although I wouldn't mind seeing her again.........she has a great body and despite the mask she must be pretty...and brave, she put herself in the line of fire, maybe I should ask her out."

"Oh! _I don't know if I should feel hurt or flattered"_

Ben turns to Gwen and with a knowing look "So where did you get the costume? And since when do you have powers?"

"It's my aerobics clothes and....?????? What you knew? Jerk!" and Gwen punches him in the arm.

Ben chuckles "Well I was waiting for you to come clean so I had to make you talk"

"You should have asked directly then.........so how did you know?"

"Despite the spell your features and body remained the same so I recognized you"

"You are good....but not that good....what gave me away?"

"As Lucky Cat Girl you told me about the promise I made to mom....outside my family, nobody knows about it------Gwen sighs--------and right now you told me what Lucky Cat Girl said to me when I "met" her, and we were alone, and I haven't told anyone about that talk"

"I underestimated you"

"Well keeping a secret identity is not easy.......according to mom....she kept it but was found out...along with dad....anyway...powers?"

"I have been able to move things with my mind, small things, but I started to lose control and I took some classes and improved"

"I assume your mother doesn't know"

"NO! And I don't want her to know!"

"Then Lucky Cat Girl must remain a once apearance ----------Ben observes Gwen who looks sullen-------- right?"

"Yes! Of course! But if you need help and....."

"And?"

Gwen sighs "If someone needs help? Before I met you I saved some people.......I couldn't walk away........they needed help"

Ben looks at Gwen and smiles "I know...helping people is very important.......and you can't stand by doing nothing"

"Maybe I am confused"

"It's posible.........it just shows you are a good person"

"Thanks Ben"

and Ben hugs and kisses her.

One week later Lucky Cat Girl and Ben stop some alien criminals and in the process save some people, Gwen feels a satisfaction at that, later she and Ben are walking on the park

"So Azmuth has not contacted you yet?"

"No! He sure is taking his sweet time"

"What about the incursians? Are they gone for good?"

"No! I'll stay in limbo a litle longer"

"What do they want?"

"They are a technological advanced civilization who need resources and invade worlds to get them"

"Like european countries did with America"

"Huh? I guess"

"You are such a lame-brain"

"And you such a nerd"

and they both laugh, when suddenly a group of people surround them

"You're Ben 10!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Are you his grilfriend?"

Gwen whitens so Ben inmediatly starts bragging

"No she is not, just someone who asked for directions......who wants to take selfies with me?" and he poses, Gwen at first feels hurt but then she sees everybody is focusing on Ben and she takes advantage of the situation and gets away, some time later she is at her dorm and receives a call, the caller ID says Ben and she answers

"Ben! How did you deal with your fans?"

"I stayed with them for more than an hour......how was everything for you?"

"No problem...they focused so much on you I was able to slip away"

"Sorry about that"

"Not your fault....I just hope I am not on any photos with you.....I don't want to discuss with mom"

"We'll have to be more careful from now on"

and Gwen nods.

The Foyle home, Michelle is watching TV with her family when she hears

"And here are some photos of Ben 10 as he walks in the park, he talked with people and agreed to apear on some selfies"

Michelle thinks _"I knew he couldn't stay away from heroing, I'm glad Gwen is no longer with him"_

"Ben 10 was walking with an unknown girl who left as soon as the fans apeared, here are some still of her, but nobody seems to know her"

Michelle tenses as she recognizes her daughter, so does Robert

"Is that Gwen?"

"I doubt it dear, her face can not be seen clearly, it may be anyone"

"Don't take me for a fool Bob! That's Gwen! She is seeing Ben Tennyson!"

"My sister is seeing Ben 10? Cool! maybe I can get his autograph!"

Michelle glares at her son, but Robert tells his son

"Take you brother upstairs Tom, your mother and I want to talk"

Tom does as he is asked and Robert turns to his wife

"Michelle, she is not a baby, she can make her own decisions"

"No she can't! She doesn't know what the price and risks are"

"Michelle she may be going out with him, she is not doing anything else! She is not like Ma..."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! I LOST MY BROTHER YOU HEAR ME!!!!?????...........He was my baby brother.........I always thought that Elias would try to impress Crazy, he crushed on her....Mathew was a kind child....he shouldn't have been in the military risking his life!"

"He was a medic Michelle, he died saving lives, it could have happened in civilian life....it was not your fault!"

"I should have stoped him! I won't stand by as one more member of my family dies!............I won't allow it!!!"

and Michelle leaves the room, and Robert Foyle sighs and worries about what his wife will do.


	7. Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets come out and uncover others.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

The incursian throneroom, Attea is reviewing the intelligence reports from her spies, at first she is furious, but soon her expression changes to one of expectation and lust as she remembers and soon she calls her generals

"I want a plan to invade earth and capture Tennyson"

"As you comand emperress"

"M-m-m-m-mother i-i-i-i-is t-t-t-that w-w-w-w-wise? T-t-t-t-tenn-n-nyson s-s-s-stoped t-t-t-the i-i-i-i-invasion b-b-b-b-before"

Attea glares at her son "Don't be such a coward! Capturing Tennyson will spread fear among the other powers.......and besides I want him to turn into an incursian.......he'll have to stand in for his father on some unresolved....business between the two of us"

and a new battle begins to brew for Ben Tennyson.

Plumber headquarters, central command, Ben is visiting and talking to his great-grandfather Max

"So Azmuth has not called back? .....Do you think I'll have to go to galvan prime?"

"I hope not kiddo! I'll call him again and.......wait! Incoming call from galvan! Let's go to my office for some privacy!--------they enter Max's office and he enters a code and then--------there line secure!"

"Did you follow the instructions accordingly?"

"You know I did!...........You took your time to call back!"

"I had other matters!............And I analyzed the data of the omnitrix when it was reactivated....and its subsequent uses"

"I hope the data is useful....but I would like the code to detach the omnitrix"

"And I will send it....but I doubt the incursians are done with earth.......and with a plumber skeleton crew you will have to use the omnitrix again and again.....besides the omnitrix has detected a human magui who spends a lot of time with you, both using her powers and not and it seems that"

"I don't think it's relevant to the matter at hand Azmuth!"

Max looks at Benny and "I agree with Ben, Azmuth! He will need the codes for a future date...after we have taken care of the incursians........after the last invasion plumber presence will increase again...since we know the incursians will try again to conquer earth as a symbol of their might"

"Good! As long you understand that Attea has ulterior motives for attacking earth"

"Understood old friend I will keep an eye on Ben"----and Azmuth nods and then turns to Ben and he says

"Ask your AI for information code Ben 101010 execute! and then it will tell you what to do"

"Thank you Azmuth! I will wait untill it is finally safe"

Azmuth nods and ends the call, Max turns to his great-grandson

"A human magui? Who is it Kiddo?..............Lucky Cat Girl? Are you 2 more than friends?"

Ben blushes but nods "We have been seeing each other for quite some time....I didn't know she had magic powers till the day of the invasion"

"So Ken was right!"

"Uncle Ken knows? How?"

"You denied too strongly about knowing her so Ken suspected, you denied her again but Ken saw the doubt in you...and with the reports of the 2 of you working together he told me to keep an eye on you...both of you...he saw the chemistry between the 2 of you and guessed who she is to you"

"Dang! Uncle Ken is smart! I better be careful around him"

Max laughs "He could have been a good wielder...if he hadn't gone to summer camp that year he would have used the omnitrix instead........but he is too analytical just like you grandfather Frank, maybe he would not have used the omnitrix to its full potential"

"Great-grandpa? Can you and uncle Ken keep it a secret? Her parents don't like military or superhero work......she doesn't want to get in a fight with them"

"I understand Ben......but sooner or later the truth will come out and the fight will be inevitable"

"I know.....but I won't force her......it is geting dificult to meet now, I may need to disguise myself"

"I think I can help you son" 

Belwood park, Gwen Foyle sits on a bench, she seems impatient, she sees a blonde guy with brown eyes sit next to her

_"Hhhmmm a surfer dud, hope he is not hunting, Ben better hurry"_

"Uh excuse me do you have the time?"

"Yes! it's 3 PM"

"Awesome! I'm waiting for my girl!"

"Good for you!"

"Yeah! She's a witch! She hopes she does good enough!"

Gwen turns towards him and frows "Ben?"

"That's me!"

"How?"

"It's called and ID mask, I can program parameters into it and look diferent when I put it on"

"So you won't be seen with me!"

"Actually so you won't be seen with me! Now we can go out and if your family sees us, I won't look like Ben 10, and we won't worry to be recognized and mugged again"

"So the only interruptions will be from emergencies"

"Yes! And it will be dobtfull our photos will be on the news"

"That's the best part!"

"So....want to go to the mall?"

"Yes!"

and Ben and Gwen walk holding hands without a care in the world.

A few days later Gwen is over for dinner with her family and she senses the tension and anger coming from her mother, she looks at her dad who stays unusually quiet, and Gwen tenses when she finally hears her mother talk

"So Gwen do you have a boyfriend?"

Gwen tenses and feels ice on her stomach but answers "I have been going out with a guy.......so yes he is what you call a boyfriend"

"Oh? Who is he? Can you describe him?"

Gwen tenses but remembers the details of her last date "His name is Alex Summers, he is blond with brown eyes"

"What does he study?"

"Computer enginering! He is quite good"

"Liar!"

"Mom! What has goten into you?"

"We saw your photo with Ben Tennyson a few weeks ago! Your father calmed me down so we invited you untill tonight, but you continue to lie.....so you are telling me your boyfriend is Havok of the X-Men! That's bull! You are still lieing!"

Gwen gets angry and responds "Of course I lie mom! You will demand I break up with him. but I love him! And he loves me! I am not giving him up! ----- _I told Ben that he was using a known fake name_ \-------I can make my own choices!"

"You have no idea how that life works and what it demands and what price it will make you pay!"

" _I am geting an idea!_ \-----It's my decision to make mom! Ben needs my support sometimes"

"It's not your job Gwen! Let others take the burden!"

"What if I want to carry the burden? I just can't stand by and do nothing!"

"Others will do it! It is not your job!"

"Why not?"

"??????????? The price is too high!"

"Shouldn't we help those who may pay that price?"

"It will break your heart! And you will lose the one that you shouldn't lose----tears run down Michelle's cheeks---------he was a happy child! He shouldn't have been on that transport! I cried for days! I never forgave dad! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE DAD!!" and Michelle gets up and goes runing towards her bedroom, Robert Foyle gets up

"Forgive your mother Gwen! She doesn't want you to get hurt.....you should think things through.....I'll calm her down and hopefully you can talk on another ocasion"

"Okay dad"

and Gwen prepares to depart when her brother talks to her

"Uh Gwen?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and "Yes? What do you want? _Ben's autograph of course!"_

"You know Ben Tennyson.....can you get me a photo in bikini of Lucky Cat Girl?"

"WHAT?? _Gross_ Why would you like something like that? "

"Because she's hot! She has a great body! I wish i could take her to the dance prom and kiss her in front of everybody!"

" _Ewww gross!! I think I'm going to be sick! Besides he wants a kiss? He freaks out when I kiss him on the cheek!----------_ I-------- _Shit! I have to fix this--------_ don't think she does what she does to go to the prom and take photos of herself in a bikini!"

"Oh! Come on! She wears a skin tight costume! Just wear a bikini! With a tongh!"

 _"I think I'm going to puke, what a pervert! ---------_ I doubt Ben will ask what you want"

"Please?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and gets her things and leaves for her dorm

Gwen stares at the ceiling and finally she looks at the clock and since it's early she decides to call Ben, who answers at the second ring

"Gwen? Are you all right?"

'NO! They know we are in a relationship.........not about my other activities......we had a big blow up'

"I'm sorry Gwen"

"I probably said more than I should have.......but I couldn't help myself"

"So....now what?"

"The discussion isn't over lame-brain........I probably going to have to take less classes and get more hours on my part time job to pay for studies"

"You think it will come to that?"

"Maybe...I don't know!......but I must consider it!"

"I'll help ypu any way you want or need"

"Thanks Ben!"

"Anything else?"

"My creepy younger brother"

"What about him?"

"I'll tell you later!.......and you alias is bad Ben, mom knew it was from the X-Men"

"i forgot to choose an alias, so when push came to shove I went down that road........you share some responsability"

"Me? How?"

"I'll tell you later"

and they continue to talk till late on the night.


	8. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen must decide the direction for their lives, will they choose the same?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Next morning, early in the day Gwen receives a phone call, she recognizes her father's voice

"Dad! Something wrong?"

"Good morning to you too! And besides your mother being furious and on the verge of a nervous breakdown? Everything is fine."

"Sorry dad! Good morning!...........Look I'm sorry mom is upset....but I believe that my love life is something I must decide on my own....and I know you agree with me."

"Yes I do Gwen! Wich is why this is dificult"

"Dad! Don't tell me you're siding with mom!"

"Not exactly! You see I saw the news about the last time Ben 10 did his heroics....and he had a partner...a woman"

Gwen tenses "Oh? _Shit! He recognized me!_ What about her?"

"Well........Ben looks at her with love on his eyes..........and Lucky Cat Girl looks at him the same way......--------Gwen thinks _"Fuck! Now the other shoe drops!"_ \-------I'm sorry dear but I believe that Ben has a relationship with this woman!......He may be two-timing you!"

"NO! He--- _Be careful! You don't want to reveal yourself!_ \---would not do that to me!"

"Gwen.......you can't fake afection like that! I don't think he is doing it on purpose! He simply found someone in his line of work"

"He would tell me dad!--- _Am I now in his line of work?"_

"You better have a talk with him Gwen.......before you and your mother fight it better be for an established relationship......not someone who is not serious about you"

"I understand dad....you don't want mom and me to fight for no reason at all.....but he is not unfaithful----- _Specially since I'm Lucky Cat Girl, but I can't tell him that!"_

"Gwen..Gwen you really are in love with him...but he may not be worthy of your love"

"I'll talk with him soon dad....I promise!"

"Better that he won't make you lose time with him!...........See you soon Gwen.......goodbye."

"Bye dad!----- _Fuck! At least he doesn't suspect I'm Lucky Cat Girl! Maybe Ben and I should be more careful............What am I thinking?....Do I really want to continue being a...a.....a superhero? .....But how can I stand by and not help people in danger?........Although I want to be an arquitecth...........Still many people did not lose loved ones.......on the other....AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!.....Is this what Ben went through? There are no easy answers! Besides my father's desire I need to think things through"_ \-------and Gwen meditates.

Ben waits for Gwen outside Mr. Smoothies in his ID Mask, he is deep in thought and comes to the conclusion that he is happy, and that has not been so in a long time, and this time it feels diferent; he is so lost in thought that he fails to notice when Gwen sits in front of him

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh! Sorry Gwen.....I was thinking'

"That's a first"

"Ha! Ha! So funny!...You seem to think too much!--------Gwen looks sullen--------Hey! Not that it's a bad thing!"

Gwen sighs--"Thanks!"

"Gwen what's wrong? Something was bothering you last night"

"Yeah! My brother Tom wants me to ask you for an autograph of Lucky Cat Girl.....on a photo of her in bikini!

Ben laughs----"He's a teen then! You wanted to deck him right?"

"YES! Specially when he said if it would be in a thong--------Ben laughs again-------glad you find it so funny........of course i could not tell him the truth...he also wants to go to the dance with me and that I kiss him in front of everybody!"

"Boy! He's got it good!.....What are you going to do?"

"Give him a piece of my mind! In the third person of course........I started to think I should not wear such a skin thight coustume"

"For a horny teenager even the loosest of clothing is too revealing......and too lose and it may not let you move quickly"

"Hurmph! i don't see what is so hot about Lucky!"

"Well I'm biased....but you are beautiful and you have the Storm thing going."

"Storm? What are you talking about?"

Ben rolls his eyes and chuckles---"You have white hair and white eyes and sometimes fly, the only thing that is off is your blue skin, but the other aspects are dead on.......that is why I chose Alex Summers as my alias."

"But Havok is not a surfer"

"He was in an old animated series, sometimes I used to watch it with mom and aunt Lucy."

Gwen rolls her eyes---"Boys!"

"So........how did the discussion go?"

"As expected......a lot of shouting....dad tried to calm her....to no avail....and for a moment I thought I said too much...but the secret is still safe."

"Why does your mother hate my work so much?"

Gwen face turns sad "It apears that along with the lies from my grandfather....and your parents.....my uncle Mathew became a medic on the army......and he died on a rescue mission"

"Gwen I'm sorry!"

"I have vague memories of him.........that is why my baby brother is named Mathew, in honor of him....mom has not goten over it"

If she knew you were out heroing she would go ballistic."

"Yes!.....She has not patched things up with her parents....dad has taken us to see them behind her back...and I know he has made copies of our photo albums for them."

"Your dad is a nice guy."

"Yes he is!..And smart...he knows you are in a relationship with Lucky-----Ben looks at her-----and he wants you to come clean with me"

"But you're Lucky Cat Girl!"

"He doesn't know that!"

"But how can he tell?"

"It apears we give each other puppy dogs eyes when we are rescuing people"

"So he thinks I'm cheating on you......wouldn't surprise me he would come after me to beat me up for hurting his little girl."

"It's not funny Ben!"

"It's not suposed to be! So how do we work this out/"

"I don't know Ben!.....In fact this has made me think about our..my situation--------Ben looks at her--------I am unsure if i want to continue my side activities.......I am unsure if being a superhero is my vocation.......but I still want to help people........I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Gwen!....You don't need to continue doing the job, if it becomes a burden just don't do it!"

"Ben I am unsure......I need some time....because regardless of my decision.....we'll have to come up with a way to explain our looks when we were heroing."

"Time?....For how long?"

"I don't know........don't worry this is not the end....I hope....I need to figure things out on my own."

"I understand Gwen------- _I hate this1 I hate it!"_

and Ben and Gwen shake hands and go their separate ways.

A few days later Gwen is called by her father and she visits her family, while waiting to talk to her parents her brother Tom talks to her

"Did you ask Ben 10 about?"

"NO!---- _I forgot to think how to deal with this"_

"It's okay i got a photo of Lucky in a bikini....maybe if you sign it it will fool the guys!"

"You do?----- _What? How?"----------_ and Tom show her a photo of a woman in a bikini posing seductivly-------- _I'm going to kill him!-_ \---------she looks at Tom and-------I------ _Shit! Not again!-_ \--------don't think she has such big......lungs-------- _I sure don't!-_ \--------and this is demeaning to women little brother!"

"Oh! Come on! It's not like she will know...besides she should know that there are a lot of photos like this one, some even with less clothes on"

" _What? Gross! And I do know...I should punch him on the nose!--_ \---That is not the real Lucky!"

"My friends won't know and if they find out it won't matter to them"

and before they can continue talking Robert Foyle walks in and

"Gwen can you come to the dining room?"

"Yes dad!"

she does and sits down and waits untill her mother arrives

"Gwendolyn! I know you think you love Ben Tennyson...but he does not love you.......the way he looks at that woman that is his partner is like his father looked at his mother...and she looks at him like crazy did before.........the more time you spend with him Gwen the more it will hurt when he chooses her over you.....and it would be better for him to be with a woman who shares his way of life...don't waste your time on him Gwen....walk away from him!"

"Mom I..."

"Think about it Gwen!....please!"

Gwen looks at her mother's face and nods "I will think about it mom! But if I decide I want to be with him...I will! Understand? No threaths will stop me!"

Michelle nods but she believes that she will be able to convince her daughter in time.

Ben is in his apartment, he is unable to concentrate and wonders if he will lose the love of his life, he looks at the omnitrix on his wrist and wishes he would activate the self-destruct mode, but knows that it would leave earth defenseless and feels the weight of the world on his wrist.

In space a small fleet of incursian spaceships head towards earth, and Attea supervises the progress

"Emperess every ship reports being on track, we should arrive all of us to earth"

"Good! Tell the comanders to study the plans, if they do as the plan says it should go smoothly."

"Shouldn't we have more ships?"

"We need to attack specific places general so we can capture Tennyson, and I can resolve some unfinished business his father left with me."

and Attea smiles.


	9. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the incursians invade Benny must decide if he will continue to be the wielder, Gwen if she will stand by his side and who will ascend as protector of earth.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ben visits his uncle Ken, he needs advise...from someone who is not in the superhero or intergalactic police business, Ken welcomes him and takes him to his study

"So Benny....what is bothering you?"

"Nothing! Can't I come to visit my favorite uncle and his family? Why should I have an ulterior motive?"

"That bad huh?"

Ben sighs and drops his shoulders "Is it that obvious?"

"Somewhat............besides we are family...who else can you come to when you need advise?"

"Gwen and I are on a "break"....she is unsure about our relationship if we continue the hero thing......she doesn't know if it's for her......and she feels pressure from her mother to break-up with me.....and with the images and photos from us they believe that I am two-timing her"

"Her parents don't know she is a superhero? That she has powers?"

"Her powers were unnoticeable.....when they became obvious she......trained to control them, just to avoid using them.....but during the incursian invasion she used her training to help me......and she liked helping people........her uncle died during a rescue operation and her mother doesn't want any of her children to be on military, police force or rescue personel"

"Man! That is a problem! The only other person near that level was a former friend of your mother.........Michelle Halan?"

"It's her"

"Michelle? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Gwen told me her mother knew mom and that she had a falling out with her."

"Yes they did! She disagreed with Gwen training you to be......the wielder! Gwen was sad...but she continued regardless."

"She didn't have a choice"

"But many think your mother sacrificed you"

"Maybe she did.....but I blame Vilgax, dr. Psychobos and Albedo......they cheated and mom and dad paid the price......maybe I would have wished to be the wielder of the omnitrix...to be just like dad"

"We'll never know Benny! But your grandparentsd would bond with Michelle......No! Not really despite their denials your grandparents have a clip book of your activities and your parents"

"Really? And you uncle?"

"That's my secret to know and keep! They understand the importance of your work Benny......they'll support whatever decision you make."

"It's good to know!.......Not that it makes it any easier."

"It's never easy! I can't tell you what to do Ben.....you are a man...and you'll know what to do....if you have to let go or not."

and Ben nods and meditates.

Aproaching earth orbit 4 incursian ships, a small fraction of the fleet desired by Attea, but she believes it should suffice

"Your majesty earth's sensors have not detected us....but as we enter the atmosphere we will become visible"

"Doesn't matter.....all I really want is to capture Tennyson...it will be a bigger price than the planet"

Attea sits on the comander's chair and looks at the readings as her son aproaches her

"M-m-m-m-mother w-w-w-why r-r-r-r-risk f-f-f-f-four s-s-s-s-s-ships f-f-f-f-for T-t-t-t-t-tennnydon?"

Attea looks at her son and smirks "I'll tell you son.......many years ago when I was younger your grandfather invaded earth and exiled Tennyson on a rocket....I helped him to break free and topple father.....what I didn't expect is that Tennyson would use an incursian form....Bullfrag!...he was the perfect incursian specimen....after we were "defeated" I wished him by my side.....he rejected me....I was preparing a plan to force him to be with me, I considered killing Gwen....but he was killed in battle....but since his son is now the wielder again.....I want him to become Bullfrag....I will have my way with him" and Attea smack her lips and smiles.

After school Ben walks towards plumber's headquarters, after talking to his uncle Ken he thinks he has a more precise idea of what to do.....but he needs to talk to Gwen....as hurtfull as it may be, when he hears sirens and he inmediatly puts himself in alert, and he sees an incursian ship hovering and landing near plumber's tower and he prepares to fight, without hesitation he turns into XLR8 and runs towards the invaders and prepares to face them.

After classes Gwen Foyle is at her room on the dorm building feeling miserable she hears her phone ring and answers "Hello?"

"Gwen? This is dad! Look honey I know we oversteped our bonds....but we would love if you come home so we can discuss the situation...calmly"

"Sure dad!....I'll be right over!" and Gwen goes home and she arrives she sees her brother who is quiet, she is greeted bu her father and he asks her to wait while he gets her mother, she turns towards her brother and

"Why so quiet twerp?"

"Dad told me to not ask about Lucky Girl since Ben was two-timing you with her! .........Sorry sis."

Gwen smirks sadly "It's okay Tom.....he is not two-timing me! He is a great guy....he doesn't deserve to be questioned by my family because of gossip or misinformation..........maybe I should walk away from him...it would be better for him"

Gwen hears steps and turns towards her mother who looks at her

"Gwen I have been patient...but it's time you made up your mind....you can not continue with Ben Tennyson, it will only hurt you! It's time to grow up, and he never will, your father agrees with me....he is betraying you....you must leave him!"

Gwen glares at Michelle "Mom! He is not unfaithfull! He is good friends with.....Lucky Cat Girl......and his job is important.....maybe someday he will die in the line of duty......it could happen if he were a firefighter, paramedic or police officer....and geting hurt is a part of life....and if it happens I hope it's because of us not our family!"

"You are too trusting! There is something between the 2 of them!"

"I know her! She will not betray me!"

Robert Foyle speaks "You know her Gwen! Can you really trust her?"

"Like I trust myself! _Not really a lie after all"_

"Michelle if she trust her maybe we should?"

"NO! Even if he is faithfull his line of work is dangerous! Leave him now!! Or you'll never return to this house ever again and you will be on your own!!"

"Blackmail mother? I considered it....but I hoped I was exagerating!....But no.....you have played this card....I am sorry mom...even if I break up with Ben......I can not yield to your demand....I have started working and looking at student loans......goodbye mom! Dad! Twerp! Say goodbye to Matt from me dad!"

and Gwen picks up her things and walks out the door holding back tears, she begins to walk towards college to her dorm, she advances and she hears footsteps behind her and she picks up the pace and she hears her father's voice

"Gwen wait! You can't leave like this! Your mother didn't mean it!"

"Yes I did! She is throwing a temper tantrum!"

Gwen turns and "No I'm not! I'm a grown woman! I must decide for myself what and who I want........and I won't respond to threats! You hear me?"

before they continue argueing they hear the sirens of alarm, Gwen tenses she remembers that the sound is like the one used during the invasion, she tells her family

"Go back home and lock yourselves up!" and she begins to run towards plumber headquarters, her family runs behind her

"Gwen come with us!"

but Gwen continues to run when she sees incursians, she tenses and decides to avoid them, she feels lucky because they ignore her and her family, when she sees her baby brother Mathew runing away from incursians, the others incursians join them and aim their weapons at him, Michelle screams

"MY BABY NO!!"

Michelle looks horrified as the incursians fire but suddenly a blue sphere surrounds Mathew,the incursians frow and look around, Michelle and Robert are relieved but wonder who saved their son, but worry when the incursians see them and raise their weapons but before they can speak or fire they are hit by mana balls, many of them fall unconcious, the few that remain fire their weapons to no avail thanks to a shield, Mathew is in awe as her sister dispatches the incursians, once every one of them is down she goes towards him

"Matt are you all right?"

"Gwen! You are Lucky Cat Girl! Awesome!"

Gwen smiles and "Yes I am! Come I'll take you to mom and dad and go home to hide okay?"

"But Gwen! My friend Sam and many people are traped by the frog people I was looking for help, you have to help them!"

Gwen hears her mother voice "NO! She doesn't have to! Gwen come home with us!"

"But mom! People need help! Sam and the others may get hurt!"

"Where are they Matt?"

"A few blocks from here!-----Matt turns and tries to give directions---------I think you go down there and then turn.....right?"

"Can you take me there Matt?"

"Yes!"

"No! You are my babies you return now!"

Gwen turns to her mother and "Mom! People need help and they are someone else's babies too! Matt take me there!"

and Matt starts runing followed by Gwen who in turn is followed by the rest of her family, some five minutes later they arrive to an intersection and Gwen sees a group of incursians who have a group of humans ready to be either imprisoned or executed, when they see the group of humans aproaching they raise their weapons and are mowed down by a force field of mana, Gwen surveys her surroindings and sees some incursians still concious and she attacks them quickly and soon none are left standing, still cautious she nears the group of humans and sets them free, she instructs them to go home, she watches as Mathew is looking for someone and then she sees a 10 year old african-american girl who smiles when she sees him and they run towards each other

"Sam!"

"Matt!"

and they hug _"Sam is a girl? Of course Samantha!_ So you're a couple?"

the kids separate quickly and blush and in unyson "NO! WE'RE NOT!"

Gwen tries her best to hide her smile "Oh Excuse me! My mistake! _How cute! They are sinchronized, gotta give it to the kid, he beat Tom and me_ _by years"_

"Matt you found Lucky Cat Girl? Cool!"

"She's my sister!"

"Really? Wow!--------and she looks at her in awe--------- When I grow up I want to be like you!"

"Well I wish I could tell you to go for it...but since I don't know how I got my powers.....I can't...but you can be anything you want."

Sam smiles and she turns when she hears being called "Mom!" and she runs towards her mother followed by Matt, Gwen looks around making sure there is no danger and she sees a group of plumbers who aproach her

"Is everybody all right?"

"Yes! There are some incursians over there"

"Lucky Girl?"

"Close enough! How many incursians are there?"

"We are not sure....but it apears that not much, the flagship is outside headquarters"

"I better get there!"

and Gwen goes towards headquarters.

Ben is taking down as many incursians as he can when he finally listens to a voice

"Ben Tennyson! I have a proposition for you"

Ben turns towards the ship and sees a female incursian, he guesses to be midle aged, he then remembers that female incursians are humanoid looking and he asks

"Proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"You have your father's omnitrix?"

"You know I do"

"Then you have incursian DNA in it! I want you to change into an incursian!....I want Bullfrag! Come with me and I will leave earth alone!"

"Why should I trust you Attea? You go back on your word plenty of times."

"What I wanted was Bullfrag!.....He is the perfect male incursian! I want him as my consort!"

Ben is shocked but recovers quickly "You can not be trusted Attea! If I were to do as you ask you would still invade earth at some time in the future....and I would not respond to you."

"Your father found me atractive in his incursian form...you will too."

Ben feels traped and is thinking of a way to get out of the trap.

Gwen arrives and is helping fight the incursians off, she sees Hex in his warrior clothes helping the plumbers so she goes towards Ben and listens at Attea's demand and is shocked and screams

"NO!"

she begins to throw mana attacks towards Attea who pushes some buttons on her platform and Gwen is fired upon by the ship, she raises a shield by she feels the strain as she is shot constantly, Ben turns to Attea

"Leave her alone!"

"I will......if you come with me!"

Ben feels traped, but Gwen screams "NO!" she pushes hard against her shield, but she feels her strenght dwindling, when the pendant on her necklace begins to glow first on the rune symbols and then the rest of the stone and beside her a portal opens and from it some stones apear and adhere to her arm...the charms of Bezel! Gwen feels her strenght returning and increasing beyond her limits and with that she destroys the guns on the ship, some incursians try to fire at her but their guns explode suddenly in a surge of bad luck for the incursians, she turns towards Attea

"You want him bitch? Over my dead body!"

Attea tries to fire her gun but it jams and she is hit by mana and she falls back and hit her chair over turning it, meanwhile Ben transforms into a combination of XLR8 and Heatblast and takes out the incursians near the ship, Attea gets up and glares at Gwen

"You and your planet will pay for this-------she speaks to her comunicator-----general start the bombardment with radiation bombs!...........General confirm!.........Confirm!........I'll execute you if you do not confirm!.......GENERAL!!"

Ben and Gwen look at Attea and shrug their shoulders, she turns and

"I'll get another of my generals and you will pay!"

"You no longer have generals mother!.....they are all under arrest and my trusted men have taken over"

"Claudius? Why aren't you stutering? What is going on?"

"Your reign is over mother........I am emperor now!"

"NO! You are lame and slow! You can not have overthrown me!"

"And yet I have!-----turning to some incursian soldier-------Take her to the brig, put her in isolation and have triple guard"

"You need me son! I will help you rule!"

"So you can overthrow me mother? No, it is time you spent time with grandfather!"

"You'll not be able to control the empire Claudius! Mark my words!"

"I will mother! Because I will give incursians what they want most a home planet and peace."

and Attea is draged away, the new emperor talks to Ben and Max who has arrived

"We will leave and return to the last peace treaty."

"Untill you decide to go back on your word."

"No magistrate......I understand your skeptcism.....but the incursian were ruled by a small group of generals, who decided to go back on our word, not anymore, foot soldiers and workers have always taking the brunt of the wars and had no voice, they will have a voice now and many of them hate war, they will side with peace."

"But a new world?"

"One of the sister planets in our original system can be terraformed and we'll have our own homeworld, we have already started to do so, and I plan to create a parlament for my goverment.....soon we will ask to join the Alliance."

"If you do as you say...and bring peace you will be welcomed."

"Untill then magistrate! Ben!"

and the new emperor boards the flagship and leaves taking the incursian force. Hex aproaches Gwen

"So you have the charms of Bezel? They will increase your power! You will need to learn more spells."

"I don't want them profesor Hex! Can't you take them?"

Hex looks at the charms and shakes his head "No! Despite my good intentions I desired the charms and was being corrupted by their power.....I dare not take them.......I will be consumed by them."

"But I don't want them!"

"That is precisely you must guard them, because you do not want them, you will not be corrupted, I will wait for you for your next class, you need to learn more now." and Hex leaves, as Gwen's family arrives, Michelle goes towards her daughter

"Gwen stop this! It's too dangerous! Leave him and this way of life!"

"Mother no! People needed help and I gave it to them! I doubted what I was suposed to do...but now I know...I'm staying with Ben and I will help him..as his partner!"

"No! You're my child! I won't let you!" Robert Foyle hugs his wife who begins to cry, he looks at his daughter and nods, he turns to Ben and shakes his hand

"Protect my daughter or that device will not save you from my wrath!"

"I will protect her with my life!"

Robert looks at Ben and "You will won't you? I can't ask for anything more." and he takes his wife with him consoling her, Tom sees his sister and Ben and waves goodbye

"See ya sis!"

Gwen looks at him and walks towards him, she smiles and

"You better destroy those Lucky Cat Girl photos you were showing your friends, and I will not go to the prom with you or kiss you!"

"Eww gross! You're my sister!"

"And tell your friends to destroy their photos or I'll boil their eyes out...and I can do it! Got it?"

Tom swallows hard and "Yes! I go it!"and he leaves almost running

"Think he will convince his friends?"

"He better"

and they both smile.

A few weeks later Ben and Gwen are walking down the park, at first Gwen felt uneasy and selfconcious but soon it became natural and nobody bothered her, she and Ben are talking

"You should call your parents to see if we can visit them."

"Mom is still upset.....that is why we have to see dad and my brothers on your department, and she should be the one apologizing."

"Gwen you have both your parents, treasure them...even if they anoy you"

"I know Ben, but it will not be quick, but thanks to going with me to my grandparents house."

"No problem!...It helped that they knew my grandparents."

"I always thought that your job was more demanding."

"It is...but there are always some lull on activity....and some of the guys that kept us up are no longer a threat."

"So not much work"

"Wait till summer vacation! We'll have to do a lot of rescue work."

Gwen smiles and they continue to walk and for a moment Ben thinks he sees his mother acompanied by a man with unruly brown hair and green eyes, who look at him and Gwen and they smile and nod

"Something wrong lame brain?"

Ben seems to come off a trance but quickly responds "Nothing nerd....just my mind playing tricks with me"

Gwen rolls her eyes and Ben smiles, he can no longer see his parents but feels relaxed, knowing he is now complete.

The end


End file.
